A Day At The Races With Jack And Gwen
by JoChryedLover
Summary: What will happen when the Torchwood team go to the races? AU, Jack/Gwen pairing.


**I just wanted to see what would happen, in my mind, if the Torchwood team were allowed one day off. **

**xoxoxo**

**

* * *

**The team were out of Cardiff, enjoying one of the rare times when they were able to have a normal day. One every couple of years, the Rift would close, and the team could have a well deserved day off. Jack had said that it was as though the Rift was closing its gates, as though to recharge. This year, the day had coincided with the races, and Jack had ordered the team to get their glad-rags on; he had managed to get them in. As the SUV pulled up outside, the team all leapt out excitedly, Jack locking up and running over to join them. He got in the middle of his team and put his arms over their shoulders, grinning at them.  
"OK, one day off, use it well, people. We have one race, and then we head back to base."  
Owen headed off, straight for the betting offices at the side of the ground. Ianto headed off for refreshments. Jack took the two girls by the arm and led them up to one of the viewing boxes.  
"Jack, great view!" Toshiko ran over to the side and looked out over the racecourse.  
Jack grinned, settling himself in one of the seats as Gwen took one of the complimentary glasses of champagne. They were joined shortly by the boys, Owen handing round everyone's betting slips, Ianto handing round everyone's sandwich orders. The team took their places by the edge of the viewing box as the race began, everyone cheering and excited. Jack grinned at his team, laughing at Gwen as she took a pair of small binoculars out of her bag.  
"Mam likes the opera.." she muttered, giving Jack a 'don't say a word' look.

The horses were on the last leg of the race, and everyone was screaming excitedly. Gwen's horse was second, just behind Owen's.  
"Come on!" Gwen screamed.  
Her horse pulled in front of Owen's and she screamed in delight. Her horse crossed the finish line, followed sharply by Owen's.  
"Yes! I won!"  
Gwen laughed, throwing her arms around the person who happened to be nearest to her, Jack. He gasped slightly at her touch. Her hands were around his neck, and the touch from her fingertips seemed to be electric, and he felt himself melt. She withdrew her arms and kissed him softly right on the lips, before heading off to collect her winnings. Jack's eyes fluttered open as she left him, and he stared after her, licking his lips slightly. Once Gwen had returned with her winnings, the team headed back to the SUV. Jack leapt into the driver's seat, with Toshiko joining him in the front passenger seat. He casually re-adjusted the rear-view mirror, locking it onto Gwen, and drove off.  
The two hour journey back to the hub was full of energy and laughter. Everyone's spirits had been lifted by their day off, and, every so often, Jack glanced in his mirror at Gwen, seeing her laughing and joking, and he smiled.  
By the time they eventually pulled up outside the hub, it was early evening and starting to get dark. Owen, Toshiko and Ianto leapt out of the SUV, shouting their goodbyes and rushing off to their respective vehicles. Jack got out of the SUV, locked it and headed for the hub, Gwen on his tail.  
"Gwen?"  
"Left my jacket here last night...thought I'd pick it up, now I'm here."  
Jack nodded, and they entered together, Gwen taking Jack's arm. He felt the same electrifying touch that he had felt at the race course, and had to fight to keep himself. Once inside, Gwen retrieved her jacket and made her way to the invisible lift.  
"Thanks for today, Jack. I had a good time."  
"It was my pleasure," Jack smiled. "And congratulations on your winnings."  
"£200!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down on the spot.  
Jack grinned, helping her up onto the lift. As their hands touched, he felt himself start to melt again, and leapt up onto the lift himself, taking her into his arms and kissing her deeply before she'd even registered that he'd moved up beside her. His grip on her was so tight, but she loved it. She melted in his arms and kissed him back with the same passion, her arms around his waist. When they eventually separated, Jack smiled at her, not moving from his spot, and sent the lift up. His lips were back on hers the second the lift started to move, and she was powerless to stop him. She didn't want to stop him. As the lift came to a halt, Jack still didn't stop kissing her. They just stood there, kissing on the invisible lift, in their own little world, where only they mattered. It didn't matter about the rest of the team, the rest of Cardiff, or even the rest of the world. As they eventually separated half an hour later, Gwen stepped off the lift and turned back.  
"Congratulations again, Gwen."  
They smiled at one another before Jack sent the lift back down into the hub.


End file.
